Current software products are moving to a cloud based architecture. A typical software product may be executed from an application and file format point of view. A current move to XML based files, sophisticated web browsers, and increasing access to high speed Internet has enabled cloud based alternatives to become more commonly used. Additionally, a cloud based application model removes the complexities of local file storage and comprises multiple collaboration features.
However, under a modern cloud based system today, when a user creates a new document he or she must choose from a specific document type such as, inter alia, a specified document, a spreadsheet, a word processing document, a presentation, a drawing, an email etc. Selecting from a specific document type causes a user to conform to a restrictive single document format instead of enabling free-form creative work. For example, if a word processing document was created but a user would like to insert a table, powerful features of spreadsheet formulas may be missing due to a single document format. Likewise, if a user would like to insert a picture, only rudimentary graphic tools may be available.
As a further constraint to an end user, selection of a set of tools from a single vendor may cause a combination of powerful software tools to become unavailable as each vendor may generate products comprising differing strengths and weaknesses.
Furthermore, software products are typically required to be installed on an end user system in order to create a document comprising multiple formats.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.